


Controlling My Dreams

by Rosey_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM themes, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Restraints, Shibari, University AU, bottom!shiro, i'm a slut for Shiro being tied up in silver rope OKAY??, mention of Shiro's scars, top!Keith, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: Keith couldn’t believe his luck. Couldn’t have ever dreamed that on the one night he’d dared to brave the local gay bar, he would run into a professor from his university.The professor that everyone got along with and secretly wanted to be with.And he — a rough-and-tumble loner with one hell of a temper — had been the one to take him home for what was supposed to be a one-night fling.Two months had passed since that fateful night...... and Keith found himself wanting somethingmore.





	Controlling My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodeBlue321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue321/gifts).



> Commission for the wonderful [Hannah](https://twitter.com/another_bsn)~ She adopted one of the Kinktober themes that I hadn't filled and added a few of her own twists to it~~
> 
> ~~I still plan on finishing them, which is why this isn't part of that collection~~
> 
> Either way, I hope that you enjoy this~

“Is that too tight…?”

Shiro only shook his head slightly as he held perfectly still, kneeling on his lover’s bed with his arms bound behind his back underneath an intricate web of soft rope. The silver cord rested against his skin in an expertly woven pattern, and it was a pattern he was all too familiar with. It gave him an odd sense of peace and security… despite the ropes leaving him completely vulnerable to the man binding him.

Although… he really shouldn’t be too concerned about that last aspect. Particularly since he knew him so intimately from many nights where their breaths had mingled amidst desperate kisses, their sweat clinging to their bodies and even mixing in those moments where there was nothing separating them…

It didn’t even matter that he was willingly submitting to one of his students.

A light tug and the slightest dig of the chord into his skin brought him back to the moment, shuddering the next second when familiar calloused fingers trailed sensually over the scars that spanned his back and curved around his remaining arm. He had always found this aspect of his lover to be intriguing… if incredibly tender. His previous partners, whether steady or one-nighters, had never really acknowledged the disfigured skin, so with Keith’s touches bordering on reverent…

A soft moan escaped him as he registered the pressure of the pads of Keith’s fingers brushing along one particular scar that ran from his back to his chest… Those fingers continuing upwards until they brushed just around the rosy skin of a bud that was steadily hardening. He let out the most pathetic of whines when just the tips of those same fingers brushed over his nipple.

“K-Keith…”

The touches suddenly stopped… and a hand suddenly gripped the back of his head, fingers weaving through his dark hair for better purchase in the grip.

“What was that, _pet_?”

That one term, the one that only Keith knew would drive him insane, had Shiro’s cock twitching in need, his lips pursing as he reveled in the tension on the back of his head.

“Sorry… Master…”

He could tell his apology was accepted, the tightness on the back of his head easing to be replaced instead with a gentle touch along his jawline up to his ear.

For his part, Keith couldn’t believe his luck. Couldn’t have ever dreamed that on the one night he’d dared to brave the local gay bar, he would run into a professor from his university.

The professor that everyone got along with and secretly wanted to _be_ with.

And he — a rough-and-tumble loner with one hell of a temper — had been the one to take him home for what was supposed to be a one-night fling.

One night turned into two.

Two turned into a week.

This pattern continued on and on… with stolen kisses behind Shiro’s office door that left them both breathless… with notes tucked into assignments turned in and then responses tucked in those same assignments when they were returned.

They were now two months into their arrangement…

… and Keith wanted that arrangement to be something _more_.

His lips found the nape of Shiro’s neck, relishing in the shiver that it elicited from the man. A firmer grip on his hair, and Keith eased Shiro forward, his knees splaying out slightly to accommodate his chest lowering until his face was firmly pressed to the thick comforter beneath him. A shudder ripped through him in the split second that followed as Keith’s fingers left his hair to trail down his back… almost seeming to pause over each slight, otherwise indiscernible bump along the length of his spine… as though he was committing it all to memory…

His fingers finally teased around the tight pucker nestled just below the cleft of Shiro’s shapely ass, and Shiro practically whined in need from the jolt of pleasure that shot through him simply from that pressure. Moisture was beading against his stomach as precum dripped from his tip, and that sudden jolt brought that slow drip to a steady stream. _Holy shit_ , he was probably going to cum even before he split open on Keith’s cock…

A sharp sting grounded him again, the slap just enough to get his attention but not to leave any kind of mark or soreness in its wake. Keith’s voice drifted to his ears, and it was such a low rumble that it had Shiro worrying his lip between his teeth to keep himself in check for his master.

“Such a slutty pet…” A chuckle followed the simple statement as the same hand that had struck him rubbed over the tingling skin before trailing downward, circling the quivering skin at the entrance that he couldn’t wait to ravage. Still, his self-control won out, his fingers pressing ever-so lightly to the small stretch of taint that rested just below even as he leaned downward. His breath ghosted over the shell of his flushed ear right before a light nip had him gasping in desperation. “I have a half a mind to just edge you all night. To keep you just out of reach of euphoria even while I stuff your greedy ass full of my cum.”

Shiro didn’t recognize the pathetic noise that was ripped from his throat from the combined pressure of Keith’s fingers and the images that his words conjured — somewhere between a despondent plea and a low moan. There was something he was sure of, though, and he dared to speak to this ‘something’ to the man who was utterly dominating him and toying with him with the promise of untold pleasure as a reward for enduring whatever preceded it.

“Wha… Whatever pleases you most, Master…” He felt the sharp inhale next to his ear just as much as he heard it. “I am yours to use…”

Keith slowly pulled back, finally working off what remained of his clothing. A treasure… Shiro was nothing less than a treasure gifted to him by whatever entity was looking out for him. With his need for control over something in his life and with Shiro’s need to let go of his responsibilities…

It was almost like he was in a dream. A dream where they were fortunate to be together, even in this sense.

He reached over to grab the lube, his free hand going to gently stroke Shiro’s hair from the nape of his neck. As excited as he was, the last thing that he wanted to do was harm Shiro by pushing his limits.

“Still at green, baby…?”

Shiro felt a modicum of tension ebb from him, even though the pleasure remained like a pleasant warmth within him. He smiled into the sheets before turning his head just enough for their eyes to meet.

“Yeah… still green, sexy.”

A sigh of relief slowly drifted from Keith’s nose as he uncapped the lube. Hearing him use those keywords — namely the color system to indicate how he felt and the nickname Shiro had given him — erased the last reservations Keith might have held about continuing.

And just as easily as he had flipped the switch to become the concerned lover to check on Shiro, Keith slipped back into his role as his beautiful pet’s master, tugging on the intricate knot at the small of Shiro’s back to bring him closer to him and make him press further into the sheets.

“Now… since my pet has been so good, how about a little reward?” He crooned, squeezing lube onto his fingers before applying some directly to Shiro’s entrance. “Pick a number between 1 and 5, pet. Quickly, before I change my mind.”

The cool, familiar texture of the lube had him quaking in anticipation, a shiver running throughout his entire being as his mind floundered for a response. “Two…! Two, Master…”

Keith gave the slightest nonchalant hum in response, slowly rubbing his fingers around the tight ring of muscle to steadily relax it before he moved to stretch it. “Very well. If you last through that many times being edged, then I’ll gladly fuck you until your voice gives out.”

Shiro moaned shakily, his breathing already slightly more shallow as his body responded perfectly to Keith’s ministrations. Those fingers were already easily dipping into Shiro’s tight channel without much effort on Keith’s part. “Y-Yes, Master…!”

Keith smirked in satisfaction at how compliant his pet was, thrusting his fingers in just a little more as a tiny reward for both Shiro’s reactions and his prompt response. He wasted no time in setting a steady pace with his fingers, and he marveled at how greedily his fingers were being eaten up, watching as his first knuckle and then his second disappeared into Shiro’s channel amidst the tips rubbing and massaging the warm walls to help further stimulate and prepare Shiro.

Shiro trembled as he struggled to remain still, the pleasure driving him insane with need and nearly to the point of fucking himself on those magical digits. A deep moan rolled from his throat when he felt a third finger stretch him further, only for his voice to hitch higher a split second when they pressed against the bundle of nerves that always undid him with hardly any effort. His cock even twitched at the waves of pleasure that came from that spot was rubbed over and teased, and he felt an all-too-familiar tightness low in his gut, a coil that would wind tighter and tighter until finally snapping and sending him into blinding pleasure.

“Remember, **_pet_** ,” Keith hissed in his ear, fingers pressing firmly against his sweet spot and making him moan loudly. “You’re not allowed to cum. Not yet.”

A pathetic whimper escaped him as Keith’s focus completely shifted to massaging that bundle of nerves. Keith knew exactly what this would do to him… and could see how he was slowly unraveling underneath his manipulations. It didn’t take long for him, even in his lust-addled state, to recognize this as a test, his master tempting him with the sweet bliss that came from his orgasm.

His breaths steadily quickened and grew shorter. His eyes even rolled upwards slightly as the coil grew tighter and tighter, threatening to undo him...

He was suddenly empty, and his channel twitched and tried to grip onto fingers that had just been there.

Oh, the cry of desperation he gave made Keith smirk as he watched his pet shudder, knowing that he had stopped and left Shiro teetering on the precipice of pleasure that he craved.

His fingers trailed up Shiro’s spine, tugging lightly at the knots that were along that path before he gently stroked his lover’s dark hair. He could feel the tension ebbing out of Shiro, could feel him calming down… He wanted so desperately to lay a tender kiss on his bare neck, but he thought better of it, figuring that such a gesture was best saved for a committed relationship.

Not for… whatever he and Shiro had.

His fingertip ghosted along the shell of one ear, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. “Color, babe…?”

A soft sigh and a nod. “Still green, sexy…”

With that assurance, Keith put a generous amount of lube on his hand, stroking his aching cock tenderly. God, he was already a mess, and all he’d done is watch his pet twitch and writhe with the pleasure he had given him and teased him with…

He settled behind Shiro in a position that he knew by heart by this point, and he couldn’t help the slight smirk that graced his lips when Shiro rocked back against him desperately in response to feeling his cock rest on the cleft of his ass. His hand went to the ropes holding his pet just how he wanted him, pulling on them just enough to put a beautiful curve in his back and holding him there.

“That’s right… You want me to split you wide open, don’t you?” A sharp grind, dragging along Shiro’s cleft and over his twitching entrance. “Want to forget your name while I fuck into you?”

A frantic nod was the response he received, and his smirk widened as an idea flitted across his mind.

“Well, if you beg me properly for it, I’ll let you cum early.”

He watched the jolt travel down Shiro’s spine as the promise of finally being granted release was dangled in front of him. He knew without even looking that his charcoal eyes were fully blown, hardly any color showing in the slim ring that remained around his pupils. He didn’t have to wait much longer — hardly even a second — before Shiro’s voice reached his ears, shaky with need and from the shortness of his breath.

“Oh, p-please, Master…! Please fuck me… Split your pet apart, and use him however you want…!”

Holy **_fuck_** , he nearly came from the sheer desperation in that sweet voice...

He wasted no more time, drawing back just enough for his tip to nudge against the tight entrance presented to him. Their moans mingled beautifully in the otherwise quiet room as one reveled at being steadily stretched wider and wider, while the other relished in the familiar warmth of the quivering walls drawing him in deeper.

Shiro’s breaths quickened again as the sensitivity from his denied release made the coil of pleasure tighten blindingly quick, trying to stay obedient… trying to keep his master happy even when he felt his breath on his ear.

“ _Cum for me_.”

A sharp thrust, and he felt Keith completely hilt himself inside his ass. Even without that command, Shiro wouldn’t have been able to stop his orgasm this time. His body twitched in time with the pulses of his cock as he came on the sheets, his mouth hanging open and crying out Keith’s name with a beautiful mixture of unbridled desire and utter bliss.

Keith, for his part, held still, Shiro’s walls threatening to already undo him as his orgasm made them twitch and milk his cock as best as they could. There was no small amount of pride that washed over him in this moment, just like it did every time he watched Shiro come undone like this and knew that he was the only one who could bring him this much blinding pleasure.

He bided his time… waiting for Shiro’s breath to even out slightly and the slight nod that was his cue that his pet was still willing to continue. He started at an easy pace, the drag of Shiro’s channel over his cock drawing a low moan from him and a desperate gasp from Shiro. Steadily, though, his pace picked up, his hips thrusting forward as he used the grip on Shiro’s bindings to pull him into each thrust.

“Such a good pet for Master…” Keith growled appreciatively. “I can never get over the sight you make when you cum from me just putting my dick in your greedy little hole.”

The only response he received that conveyed the effect of his words was the walls clamping down tighter on him, and truthfully, that was all the response he needed.

“You’re doing such an amazing job… so good that Master is getting oh-so-close.” He leaned in, his hand holding Shiro still as he continued to pound into him. Still, he could see the ropes digging into Shiro with every hard thrust, the sight making him inch even closer to his release. “Do you want Master to cum inside of you? Pump you full of his cum? Or maybe you want him to—”

A soft whine cut him off, Shiro turning his head just enough for their eyes to meet. “I-Inside… _Please_ cum inside your pet, Master…”

Keith hummed his approval at the response he’d pulled from his pet, straightening back up and picking his pace up again. Their moans filled the room alongside the occasional grunt and their skin smacking together at a near-frantic pace.

Shiro’s name tumbled from Keith’s lips when he finally buried himself again inside of Shiro, his cock twitching as he painted the spasming channel white. He could even see Shiro twitching with his second orgasm, and he slowly lowered him back to the bed, panting heavily as he tenderly helped Shiro ride it out and kept him from getting overstimulated from his sensitive nerves and the cords still binding him.

Again, his hand went to his lover’s hair, idly toying with the strands that were lightly dampened by the sweat from their coupling.

He knew this moment wouldn’t last… that Shiro would soon completely ride his orgasmic high back down to sanity.

From there, Keith would untie him, and they would clean up and fix their appearances…

And return to being just a professor and his student.

A lump formed in his throat as his fingers traced over the silver ropes. He would never admit to anyone how much he loved them… not just for how they looked woven across Shiro’s skin.

But because they gave him the illusion that Shiro was _his_.

That the dream he desired so strongly was real, and they would never part.

They gave him control over the one good thing that had ever happened to him.

And he would give anything to remain in control of this dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee), and if you feel up to it, why don't you [donate a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q5HMAW) to a poor writer? ;w;


End file.
